


Pregnant?

by smellslikecitrus



Series: Hamilton Memes [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Funny, Gen, M/M, Meme, Pregnant meme, Short One Shot, Swearing, based on a youtube video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellslikecitrus/pseuds/smellslikecitrus
Summary: Alex thinks John is pregnant and punches him.Yep that's basically it.





	Pregnant?

John was just standing by the door, minding his own business and looking over some artwork when Alex came up to him. 

“Hey, Alex-- OAHH!” Alex had punched him in the stomach unexpectedly, and John doubled over in pain. 

“WHAT-- THE FUCK--!”

Alex looked only slightly apologetic to his beloved boyfriend. “You are one of my very best friends, and I cannot stand by and watch you throw away your life like this! You're too young! YOU’RE TOO BEAUTIFUL!”

“What the fUCK are you tALking about?!” John had tears in his eyes, Alex really had a strong arm. 

“I'm talking about the BABY that's growing inside of your belly right now!” 

John hadn't thought that he had to explain to Alex that due to biological differences between the male and female anatomies, males couldn't get pregnant.

Just at that moment, Hercules, who had apparently been present for the punch and hadn't done anything, widened his eyes and sped out of the house with a “see ya” thrown over his shoulder. 

“I-- I'm not pregnant!” John blushed. He really thought Alex was smarter than that. 

“Well, not after that punch you're not! I've been taking Muay Thai classes!” He shrugged. He actually looked proud of himself. 

John just glared at him from his position hunched over, “I was never pregnant, Alex!”

“H-uh-- are you sure?” Alex looked worried, like maybe, _just maybe_ , he had done something wrong. 

“YES I’M FUCKING SURE.” John was so done with the conversation. 

Lafayette chose that moment to come into the room from the kitchen, “I'm sorry, but why the _fuck_ is everybody yelling over here?”

Alex enlightened him, “oh, I found this positive pregnancy test, and there was--”

He was interrupted by John receiving another punch from Lafayette. 

“OWW WHAT THE F-” poor John curled tighter into himself, enduring enough of his friends’ punches to his abdomen for one day.

When John was done hiding from his squad, he made sure to tell them that no, it wasn't even a pregnancy test, but a disposable thermometer used after he took Alex’s temperature the other day.

Needless to say, John and Hercules made Alex and Lafayette take a sex ed class after realizing that neither of the two had put a lot of thought into the situation before punching John. And John was reluctant to go through that situation again. 

Miraculously, John is still in one piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tomorrow I should be posting another thing, so yay!


End file.
